


How is this going to work?

by Whov1an562



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Ram pauses to reflect on April and her new situation. One-shot.





	How is this going to work?

Ram wasn’t quite sure how he felt about everything.

April was dead.

He saw her being shot.

Shot by Charlie, who was meant to be her best friend.

Now, April was trapped in the body of Corakinus. He couldn’t imagine how April felt. He knew how he felt, that he was now stuck looking at the creature who he had seen murder his father, and his girlfriend before that.

The Shadow Kin had stolen April’s chances as soon as Corakinus attempted to take April and she ended up sharing a heart with him. What was he SUPPOSED to feel? Was he supposed to be a supportive boyfriend? He knew that he couldn’t pretend that nothing had happened. He still couldn’t look April in the eye, without wanting to kill Corakinus.

But, he is now April. Or April has his body. He wasn’t quite sure what to feel about that either. He knew that it was April still in there, that it was the same brave, funny, sweet and strong April that he knew and loved. But how was he going to move things on when he can’t even look at her?

How was this even going to work?


End file.
